I Love You More Than Anyone Else
by io sono mi-cchi
Summary: Miyu met an accident after seeing a heartbreaking scene. Now, she's in a coma and her soul isn't fully connected to her body... what will happen? R&R. Sorry if my summaries aren't really that good. Go read to find out!


**I Love You More Than Anyone Else**

~ Another random fic... Sorry but my two other stories are on hiatus. I'm planning to rewrite them so give me an answer to my poll on my profile page. :D

~This is dedicated to my friend, **Aileen**, whose birthday was days ago(August 21). Sorry if this gift is really late.

~**Disclaimer: I don't own Daa Daa Daa... if I do, heck why do I need to write fanfictions?**

~It revolves around mostly on Miyu and Kanata's point of view... as always I guess.

~ _Italic –_ Miyu's point of view; **Bold – **Kanata's point of view.

~It's my first time writing in present tense so I'm sorry for the grammar.

* * *

_The skies are splendid today, isn't it? The dandelions look like balloons floating over the lush green grass of the field. Now, I have realized that I like Kanata Saionji, my house mate, classmate, enemy and friend. After this trip with Aya and Nanami, I'm going to return home, where Kanata, Ruu and Wannya are. Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Miyu Kouzuki, your average 13-year-old girl in a not so average world. I am currently living in Saionji temple, together with Kanata, the monk's son; Ruu, a super cute baby from Planet Otto; and his sitter-pet Wannya. _

_After the trip, I climb a hundred steps to the temple with glee. Then, I suddenly overhear a conversation of two familiar people. I hide behind the temple entrance and saw Akira and Kanata._

"_Kanata, I can't take it anymore!" Akira cries. She grabs his shirt and starts to cry. Kanata's initial reaction is to hug her since she needed to be comforted. _

"_Calm down," I saw him trying to comfort his friend, "You know I'm right here."_

_The next thing I saw was really heartbreaking on my part. I saw her kiss him. I saw her lips touch his. I feel my knees getting weaker. I can't help the tears. I can't bear seeing this, after realizing how much I like him. I drop my stuff and run away. Then, as I descend the flight of stairs, I realize that raindrops are falling too. _

_I ask myself, do I have the right to feel hurt? Am I someone to him, other than a friend, to get jealous? As I ask myself, I see two bright headlights and hear a long beep. Then, everything turned pitch black.

* * *

  
_**I am really shocked. Why did Akira do this? Is it because of the family's pressure she's feeling since she's arranged to be married to some stranger? I broke the kiss. She feels sorry for doing such a thing. **

"**I know you don't like me because you like Miyu, am I correct?" she said. **

"**Yeah..." I said in an embarrassed way. "I'm going to tell this to you for the first time. I like you, Kanata. I really do. I envy Miyu because you care for her even if she's a total klutz and childish but I'm happy you chose her over other girls out there," she said. I notice that she tried to stop further tears. I gave her a small smile and left. The rain ****pours as I look if Miyu was around. I saw her bag beside the temple entrance. My heart began to pound faster, in fear. I think she saw or overheard. I rushed down and looked for her. Then, I saw a familiar male carrying a blonde girl to his car. It looks like Mizuki Yamamura, Mikan's younger brother and Miyu's crush. Mizuki saw me and called me. "My friend accidentally hit Miyu. Let's go to the hospital to take her," he said in panic. I quickly went to his direction and assisted him with Miyu. **

**-0-0-**

**The emergency room was filled with panic. The doctor asked us to wait in the waiting area. Mizuki asked me to change my clothes with his extras since they're wet. We waited for a couple of hours. Even if the air-condition is cold, I began to sweat. I was afraid of losing her in this time. As I am thinking of her not waking up again scares me. I grew more nervous, while Mizuki and his friend are keeping themselves calm. **

**-0-0-**

**After another couple of hours, the doctor comes out. "Gentlemen, Miss Kouzuki had external bleeding due to the impact of her fall in addition to being hit by the car. She lost almost 25% of her blood due to this incident. She might be awake after two or three days," the doctor informed. I felt really afraid because I am afraid of what's the worst thing to come. **

**-0-0-**

**She lies on a bed in an almost monochrome hospital room. Life supporting machines are at her bedside. Cords and tubes are attached from the machines to her body. She has a lot of bandages, bruises, and wounds. My eyes began to form tears, guilty of having her right there, suffering. I pulled a chair and drew in near her bed. I quietly observe her face. I can tell that she was neither suffering nor happy. Is it because of me? Of course it is! What else would it be?**

**I remember that talking to someone unconscious can help him/her to get back her body or be healed. I told her that I wish she would return and heal quickly. I brush a soft kiss on her forehead and left.

* * *

**

_I wake up, seeing the radiant sun rays. I am on the floor and not on my futon. First of all, I wonder why. I didn't remember sleeping in my room. What I remember was crying my heart out because of him. Yet, life goes on. I don't have the right to feel jealous because I am nothing special to him. I have decided to keep my feeling toward him and continue our current relationship—as friends. _

_I wonder why it was all quiet. I glance at my alarm clock. It is already 10:00. Oh no! I promised Aya and Nanami we'll go to the mall to get Aya's mother a present for her birthday. Suddenly, the door slides open. Kanata enters the room without knocking. I got so furious since he didn't even acknowledge my presence. I shouted at him but there was no response. All he did was space out. I did that several times until I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to punch him lightly but what the!? My hand... passed through? Kanata didn't feel anything. What's happening? I looked at the mirror and didn't see any part of my body. Then, I recall the very last event. There were headlights and a beeping sound. I got hit by a car, right? So... am I dead?I was about to cry when suddenly Kanata says out of his thoughts, "I hope she wakes up already." So, am I in coma?Probably... how about follow Kanata? I'll be a stalker for one day and so he can lead me where my body is. Then, he leaves the room and I follow him. He passes by to greet Ruu, who unenthusiastically playing with Momoka, who looked down too. I frown at the sight of those two energetic people lamenting._

_Kanata looked at Ruu, bent down, and then patted his head. "Don't worry... Mama will be back in no time," he said. Ruu's tears began to form but he's struggling to stop it for his 'substitute papa' on earth. This baby knows what is going on around him. He knows about my absence unlike other babies who are oblivious of their surroundings. "It's really quiet not having oba-san here..." I heard Momoka utter. Kanata seems to agree with the toddler. _

"_Try to cheer him up, Momoka... until Miyu wakes up again. Okay?" Kanata said, as he patted the little girl's head too. _

_I follow him to the kitchen. Wannya seems lonely too, as he cooked the food. On the table were a basket of fresh fruits and a bouquet of vibrant pansies and daffodils. "I bought them for you to take to Miss Miyu, just like what you said," says Wannya. _

"_Thanks..." he said and carried them with him. After that, he set off. Of course, I'm still following him. _

_~o~O~o~_

_Good thing I'm a ghost so I don't have to be tired. Here we are now at the hospital. Like the usual hospitals, there are different kinds of patients, doctors, and visitors. We went in the elevator and he asked the operator to drop him by the 5th floor. Whenever the elevator door opens, I see a lot of souls (probably like me) lurking around. Then, we arrived at the 5th floor. We went to the 7th door to the left. When he opened the door, I get to peek at my body. I can't believe that it was actually me who is lying on that hospital bed. I begin to get scared of my own body. I am bruised, wounded, and bandaged. I begin to feel pity. I don't know how to handle these things. Then, Kanata said, "Miyu, I hope you can hear me." He looks so desperate this time and it's the first time I'm seeing it. "It's been a week now... and you still haven't woken up. The temple is deafening silent. Ruu and Wannya—even Momoka—is not as energetic as always. Nanami, Aya and the others are like them too... I hope you can go back as soon as possible. Everyone misses you."_

_Then, there was a long pause. His hands held my cold, lifeless ones. "I especially miss you. I've been the cause of this, right?" he said, his tone slowly become self-blaming. "I caused your accident... If only I didn't let Akira kiss me. If only... I got there before you were hit by the car. What you have seen between Akira and me is a misunderstanding. If you didn't wake up because of this, please forgive me." Then, tears begin to flow. I watch him crying out his guilt silently. It leaves me thinking about the matter. Yeah, he caused it but it's not easy to forgive him;but the reason why I ran away is not his fault. My heart is the one at fault. It chose this person who I know he doesn't love me. Why would I need to blame him? He is not the one controlling my feelings. Then, he spoke once again. "Akira maybe could not take it anymore. After all, she's in great stress over her studies and duties. Plus, her beloved and closest grandmother just died three days ago and she feels really bad because she didn't even say goodbye to her formally before leaving for America."_

_I realized I'm not the only one suffering. She was under so much stress than I am. Kanata, I'm supposed to be the one apologizing. Being egocentric and all, am I not inconsiderate? I only thought of my own feelings. I wanted to cry. I felt cold tears fall from my invisible eyes. _

"_I'm really sorry, Miyu. I hope you wake up already. Open your eyes, I'm begging you. I don't want to lose you. Please let me breathe again, with joy not guilt. I've been worrying sick for a week. I hope you can wake up and smile again. I missed our everyday noise in the temple. Please...I want to see you again—full of life." he said.

* * *

_

**I was awakened by the knock on the door, and I realized I have slept. It was Aya and Nanami. "Is Miyu alright now?" Aya asked with much concern. **

"**She's not yet awake," I replied in a sad tone. **

"**I hope she wakes up as soon as possible... It's really lonely without her. I miss her so much," Nanami said, nearing her friend and brushing away Miyu's blond bangs from her eyes. **

"**This is like a drama..." Aya sighed. Yes, it is really like a drama. She's in the hospital probably because of me. She seems... no, she _is_ in a life and death situation. If she dies, I don't know what I would do.**

**Now, I am going to admit it. Even if I tried to deny this so many times before, I like her, Miyu Kouzuki. I openly admitted it first to Akira for the first time the day Miyu met that accident. Before, I treated her as a responsibility because her parents left her with us but now I realized how dear she is to me. **

**After the two left, I am also about to head back home. I whisper to hear ear, "I like you... more than anyone else." I held her hand and kissed it.

* * *

**

_I am really surprised of how Kanata acted. I heard every word he said. I wanted to go back to my own body. I want to live again. I see how my friends care for me... especially **him**. I never thought this would happen. I like him... and he actually likes me too? I really feel happy that I cry out of joy!_

_I want to wake up and tell him how I really feel. I want to tell him he's also important to me. I don't want him to lose me and I don't want to lose him either. _

_Suddenly, a white light flashed. Am I going to heaven already? No! I still want to live. Then, I saw a woman in a snow white tunic. She looks very familiar but I don't know who she is. I asked her whether I'll be going to heaven or return to mortality. She gave me two paths, a very bright one and a highway-like road. I chose the highway and she smiled. Then, it turned pitch black once again._

_~o~O~o~_

_I opened my eyes and saw the flourescent lamp on the ceiling. Where am I? Then, I recalled everything that I encountered. I moved my head and it began spinning and almost every part of my body aches. I saw balloons around the room with 'Get well soon'! on them and a lot of fragrant posies. I heard the door open and saw Kanata. I observed him. He looks very happy and I saw him crying... out of joy probably. He dropped the bouquet and hurried towards me. He began to ask a lot of questions about how I am feeling. I didn't answer but instead I gave him an embrace. I began to cry and he comforted me. _

"_I'm sorry for being stupid! I really am..." Kanata said but I cut him off._

"_Don't explain. I heard it all," I said, drying my tears and trying to smile. He stood dumbfounded. I continued, "Don't you know when you talk to the people who are unconscious they actually hear you?"_

_All he did was smile and embrace me. "I think you also heard that I like you more than anyone else," he said. I nodded and he added, "Correction. I love you more than anyone else," and planted a small kiss on my forehead. "So get well soon and return..."

* * *

_

_**Author's Note:**

* * *

_

So my story ends here. It's been a long time since I last wrote :D hehe... I hope you enjoyed it. Please drop some reviews. I don't care if you flame me or praise me. Also drop by my profile and answer the poll. If I need to beg, I'll beg you! My story is in your hands... no actually, it's in mine but please help this indecisive author with making her decision.

I just remebered this fic originated from the thoughts of death... I realized how important life is. :D


End file.
